The Angel and The Human
by Winter ArchAngel
Summary: When a woman runs over a mysterious man, her life turns upside down. Will she be able to survive fighting evil and protecting the ones she love or die trying to do so.(My first FanFic)(Don't like, Don't read)
1. Accidents Happen

*Chapter 1 - Accidents Happen*

As a red haired woman drove her way home from work, she wasn't looking when she hit something OR someone. She got out of her car to check what she hit, but to her surprise it was a strange yet handsome man wearing a trench-coat. She instantly took the man to the hospital where he was treated.

The man awoke in a hospital next to a woman with red hair."What happen?" the man asked. "I sort of also most killed you with my car", the woman said. "But at least your alive", she added with a large smile. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you", she said when she opened the door. "Wait I didn't get your name?" the man said loudly."I'm Aria, and you are?"She said. "Castiel, or Cas for short", Cas said."Well, see you later Castiel", she said before leaving the room.

A few weeks passed and Aria kept visiting Castiel every 3 days. Until one day, Aria visited Cas' room but was gone with his clothing and everything. She felt a strange feeling of sorrow when she knew Castiel was gone.

When Aria arrived at her house, she noticed a black Chevy Impala in front of her house. She got to the door and knock but to her surprise it was Castiel who opened the door. "Hi, Aria um I left the hospital to visit you but you weren't home. So I met your sister, she is very nice by the way." Cas said. After being greeted by Cas, Aria asked if she could have some alone time with her sister, so Castiel left the living room."Els, what did you say to him?" Aria asked."Well, I um sort of-kind of made out with him..." Elysia said quietly."YOU WHAT!" Aria yelled. After hours of arguing, it came to a stop when a loud gunshot was heard from the driveway."What was that noise?" Aria said walking to the window."Castiel!" Aria yelled out. The two sisters ran out of the room and house to get to Castiel to a hospital."I'm calling 911" Elysia said before running into the house."Oh my god, Cas please don't leave me. Please!" Aria prayed.

At the hospital, the doctors worked on the gunshot wound."I hope he is ok", Aria though out loud."Don't worry; he will be fine these doctors can fix almost anything." Elysia said, hoping it will cheer Aria up. After four hours of extreme silence, the doctor came to Aria and Elysia and said that Castiel is going to be alive, but won't remember anything."Anything? Even us?" the sisters said after one another."Wait before we leave, can I say something to Cas. Please?" Aria said with a puppy face."Ok, you can but only for ten minutes", the doctor said.

In Cas' room, Aria walked up to the side of Castiel's bed and said, "Hey Cas, I know you won't remember me, but I wanted you to know..." she stopped. Then she gently pressed her lips on his."...that I love you." she finished. Soon after she took his trench coat to remember him bye and left the hospital.


	2. Not Again

*Chapter 2 - Not Again*

A year went by after the last time since Aria has seen Castiel. She has remembered him by his trench-coat she took. One day, her sister took her to go to the mall and was heartbroken by what she saw. Aria saw Castiel kissing a lady at a booth. "Um, Elysia I'll be back I just need to use the restroom," Aria said trying to not break into tears. "Ok," Elysia responded. Aria just took off running. Elysia thought she really needed to use it. So, she followed Aria to who-knows-where and only to find Aria crying in a supply closet. Elysia went up to the closet and knocked on it. "Hey, Aria you ok?" Elysia asked. "Just leave me alone," she replied. "Alright, let's go home Aria. Meet you at home, okay," Elysia respond.

Moments after Elysia left, Aria got out of the closet and decided to follow Castiel home after his hours. When Aria followed Castiel to an ally way, Castiel just seem to disappear. "Who are you and why did you follow me?" Castiel said ramming Aria into an iron fence. "I-I'm a nobody and I'm not here to hurt you," Aria respond. "If you mean me no harm what is your name?" Cas questioned, letting Aria off the fence. "My-my name is Aria" she said in pain. "Well, Aria sorry um I thought you were some kind of thug. My name is Jimmy." Castiel said. Aria soon realized that he forgot his memories of being Castiel."Well, Jimmy can I use your phone?" Aria asked. "I would, if I could," Castiel said. "Wait, you don't have a phone?" Aria asked. "No, I do it's just I left it in my car and my car is somewhere in that parking lot," Castiel said pointing to the parking lot. "Let me guess, is it an Impala?" Aria said. "Yes, a black one but how did you know?" Castiel said. "As I told you, a guess," Aria said smiling.

When they got to the car, Aria and "Jimmy" searched the car for his phone. "It's not here," Castiel said "Well, I guess I have to take you home then. Where do you live?"

Upon arrival at Aria and Elysia's house, Castiel and Aria noticed that there in a broken window. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" Aria yelled in the car. "We got to see if Elysia is in there!" she also yelled. The two got out of the car and ran into the house. The house was a huge mess. "Elysia!" Aria yelled. "O-over here!" a soft voice was heard. "My god Elysia, Cast- I mean Jimmy call 911. NOW!" Aria yelled. "Elysia, st-stay with me. Don't leave!" she said to her sister while crying. "I-I can't, I'm d-dying." Elysia said in a soft voice and trying to cover up her knife wound. The ambulance came to the house and the paramedics took Elysia away. Later at the hospital, Elysia was pronounced dead an hour and 27 minutes after her arrival there.


	3. The Black Ooze

*Chapter 3 - The Black Ooze*

At the waiting room, Aria was sobbing at the loss of her sister. Castiel said, "I'm sorry for your lost." He made a sad expression on his face. As a doctor-or-so walked by, he noticed a certain someone in the waiting room. The person got closer, he heard crying and he also heard Cas comforting the person that was crying right next to him. "Excuse me, but can I talk to you sir" he said in a deep voice as he walked in. "Of course, er Doctor Wintray", Cas replied. The two walked into the hallway "Cas, it's me!" the man said to Castiel. "Who's Cas? And who are you?" Castiel respond. "Dam it, Cas" the man said. "Remember, it's me Dean Winchester and your Castiel, an angel", Dean said loudly.

Memories started coming back to Castiel, but not all of them. He still doesn't know how the girl seems to know him. "I remember now Dean", said Castiel. "But, not much", he added as he walked back to the room. Aria was thinking to herself, _'How can someone do this'_. Castiel came and sat next to her. Cas said, "I'll be back in a bit I just need to talk to the doctor some more, ok?" She nodded.

Castiel left the room and went and follow Dean. "Is there a reason your here, Cas?" Dean said. "I took that young lady to come to the hospital, because her sister has gotten injured and was killed", Cas said. "Wait was the girl white hair, blue eyes, about 26-ish?" Dean questioned. "Seems like her, yes", Castiel said. "I think her sister was cursed with an ability that takes the form of the four elements, like wind, earth, fire, and water", Dean said. "We will have to find out what happens when the cursed one is passed. Well Cas, if you need me or Sam just find us at the hotel", said Dean as he walked out of the building.

Castiel walked back to the room that Aria was in. He noticed that the room's light source blown a fuse. He saw Aria just leaning her back on the wall. "Why is the room so dark?" asked Cas. "I don't want to talk about it..." said Aria making her hands into fists."Well, the cops are looking at your house for evidence of the murder of your sister. So you can use my place for now." Castiel said. "Ok, but I need my sister's dresses from my place. They now mean the world to me." Aria said. "Ok, well um I'll meet you at the impala then in the park lot", Cas said before leaving the room.

After Cas left the room, Aria went to the restroom to wash her face off. When washing her face she noticed a mark on her right arm. "Huh? What's this?" she said quietly. She finished washing her face soon after noticing the mark. After opening the door, she noticed that the handle was covered with thick black substance and cooled down very fast making the substance hard concrete. "What the!" Aria said looking down at the door knob. She just ran to the Impala as fast as she could trying to not cover anything or one with the substance.


End file.
